seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Mini no Mi, Model: Werewolf
The is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit eaten by Shichibukai Jacquotte Roux. Appearance Usage The primary power of this Devil Fruit is as simple as it is terrifying: Roux may transform a variety of things into werewolves that are completely under her control. Any inanimate object is capable of being transformed so long as she lays her hand(s) on it, but when it comes to humans they must have been defeated by her, or recognize themselves as being weaker or one of her subordinates/followers. Under the first method, the target must simply admit in the core of their being that they have been beaten by the Shichibukai. As a result, the exact conditions that must be met vary: for those with weaker bodies and wills, simply being pinned down by her or her werewolves is enough to fall under the fruit's thrall. Those made of stronger stuff, however, can be much more of a challenge to convert. Members of her crew, whether original or newly-recruited, are immediately placed under its power as soon as they swear allegiance to Roux. Unique among fruits of this type, one is not initially transformed when affected by it. As werewolves are beings that originally transformed humans, those who have become minions will initially retain their human shape. It is only at Roux's command (or on a night of the full moon, depending) that they will transform. When not transformed, victims maintain their consciousness, and while they can still not openly defy the orders of the Shichibukai, they are able to act completely independently and express such emotions as displeasure or reluctance with the commands she gives. This vanishes as soon as they transform; their wills are completely sublimated, and they become loyal beasts who will follow her wishes to the letter. They still possess some intelligence, capable of setting up complex traps with only the instruction "to restrain the opponent" or something similar, but they have no emotions save for anger and gluttony. Inanimate objects will also not initially transform normally, but like humans, will transform immediately if "infected" when the full moon is shining. Roux can also command them to return to their human state if necessary, even defying the lunar sphere above to do so (though at a noticeably greater expenditure of willpower). The command for them to make the shift appears to function whether verbal or nonverbal, as Roux has been shown summoning her loyal beasts with both a gesture and with an actual call. As werewolves, those under the fruit's control gain much greater strength, speed, and smell in a manner akin to a regular human eating a Zoan-class Devil Fruit. Their instincts are sharpened as compensation for their loss of intelligence, and they can be quite difficult opponents. Fighting skills are maintained from their human form to a limited extent, with an expert swords user focusing more on their razor-sharp claws to attack than brute strikes, while hand-to-hand fighters will focus on pummeling their victims to death. Those adept in projectile weapons will be more likely to seek out rocks or convenient elements of the enviroment to hurl at their opponent, retaining some level of accuracy. Their physical strength overall seems directly proportional to that they had as normal humans, meaning that a weaker victim will result in a weaker werewolf. Devil Fruit abilities are retained as well, though their use often drops due to the more animalistic nature of the user. Duplicating this Devil Fruit's power allows the transformation to be negated in the copyer, though if this is a permanent effect or if it only lasts so long as the fruit is duplicated is unknown. If fully-transformed beforehand, the power cannot be resisted. They gain a lust for human flesh when transformed, not hesitating to bite into and attempt to devour their victims unless commanded to keep them alive by their master (a common occurrence if she aims to place them under her control as well). In that case, they will simply aim to incapacitate their target, and show no remorse in keeping them down or even breaking their bones despite any previous affiliation or emotional connection. Inanimate objects are the most ideal for brawling, as their death or injury does not effect Roux's manpower in any way (as she can always produce another one). However, it is important to note that the qualities of the object they were transformed from remain as a werewolf: one who originated from a boulder will be powerless against those strong enough to break rock, one from paper can be easily cut to pieces, etc. Seastone cannot be transformed, as coming into contact with it would negate its power. In addition, Roux being struck or coming into contact with it would immediately de-transform any werewolves in the area, as well as enabling them immune to the fruit's powers so long as it remains in contact. Animals can be transformed, however, and will at times gain special traits based on their species. An animal that can climb on walls will retain that power as a werewolf, one with camouflage can do the same, and more. Their size also appears the same, with mice werewolves remaining incredibly small and proving remarkably dangerous. Atypical of traditional werewolves, being bitten or scratched does not necessarily spread the infection, unless the one afflicted regards that as a sign of defeat. As its user, Roux gains the ability to transform into a werewolf when her power is active. The more minions that she acquires and has transformed, the more her own body can shift to match theirs. However, due to the unique nature of this particular Fruit, she can transform herself at will, and thus has the option of remaining in human form even with hordes of werewolves rampaging. She typically only transforms herself if her "pets" have failed her and she must battle the enemy herself. When in a state were transformation is possible, Roux can also utilize specific traits, such as greater smell and physical strength, without fully becoming a werewolf herself. Attacks Trivia External Links Category:Zeon1 Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Proud Line